


Good Morning

by fvnwithgvns



Series: the domestic adventures of rian, alex, and cassadee [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Cassadee Pope - Fandom, Hey Monday
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, but this ship exists and i'm hERE for it, i'm sorry i'm having writers block, this is so short oh my heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvnwithgvns/pseuds/fvnwithgvns
Summary: "It was totally ancient lube! Look it up."In which Rian and Alex have early morning conversations.





	Good Morning

“There’s no way.”

 

“Yeah, but like, they barely had tools. How the hell…”

 

“Okay, so they just walked around with ten-foot-long fingernails?”

 

Cassadee pokes her head in the kitchen. “What is it this time?”

 

“How cavemen cut their nails,” Alex says like they’re having a conversation about the weather.

 

Cassadee laughs. “And I thought it was bad last week with the real reason olive oil was invented.”

 

“It was totally ancient lube. Look it up.”

 

“Alex, not everything you read is true.” Rian looks exasperated by this point. 

 

“I’m just saying! Just because they didn’t have actual lube doesn’t mean they didn’t need it.” 

 

“Speaking of lube…” Alex starts.

 

“No!” Cassadee and Rian say at the same time. 

 

“Alex, it’s 7:15 in the morning. We are not having a discussion about lube.” Cassadee puts her hands on her hips. 

 

“Anyway, I was going to make breakfast before Alex decided to ask me about cavemen’s nails. Cass, you okay with pancakes?”

 

“Sure.” Cassadee sits beside Alex at the table, running a hand through her hair. 

 

Alex leans over and pecks her on the cheek. “Also,” he says, as if it’s the first time it crossed his mind, “Good morning.” 


End file.
